Now You See Me
by StarBrown
Summary: Bella is a single mom with annoying ex-husband. She works at a company, where Edward is her boss and has girls in his office every day. He never noticed Bella. Not that she cares. But, one day Edward notices Bella now? Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Now You See Me**

_**I do not own twilight! I do not own any songs and I do not own any Movies! Go easy on me!**_

**Another day at work**

"Baby girl are you almost ready? You have to be at school in 10 minutes!" I yelled for Melissa upstairs. Melissa is my bundle of joy. My demon seed. My _only_ baby girl. I love her to death. Ever since she was born I couldn't help but baby her…sometimes.

"I'm coming!" Melissa came down stairs. Her black curls bouncing up and down. Her brown eyes shining with happiness. She was wearing her favorite green shirt that had pink flowers on it, and jeans with white sneakers. "I'm ready mommy, I got my bag and supplies."

I put my hair in a tight bun and put my glasses on. "OK, sweetie, let's get into the car." I grabbed Melissa's hand and walked out the door. I turned around and locked the door. I went up to our car and got her strapped in.

"Are you going to be good for Miss. Angela today?" I asked her as I got into the driver's seat.

"Yes. I'm going to see my friends too! Jenny, Kasie, Rex, Jessica, Maxy, and William!" She smiled. "Mommy can you turn on my favorite CD, pleease?"

I smiled at her in the mirror. Once I stopped at the stop light, I put the CD in. the CD played Disney music. From Little Mermaid to Beauty and The Beast to Mulan and The Lion King. She was singing all the way to her school. Melissa is a bright girl. She is stubborn, smart (Especially with the mouth sometimes), and…she does have a temp at rare times.

"Mommy we are here!" Melissa said jumping up in her chair.

"Calm down Mel!" I said as I got out of the car. I opened her door and unbuckled her. I walked her in and signed her in.

"Good morning Melissa!" Angela said when she saw us at the counter.

"Morning!" She replied.

"You look pretty today! Why don't you go put your stuff away?" Angela smiled.

"Thank you and OK!" I bent down and I kissed her and I hugged her tightly.

"I Love you…" I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too, mommy…" Then she ran off with her friends.

"How is everything Bella?" Angela looked at me. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she was in her school clothes.

"Same old, same old. You know how it is. Take kid to school, go to work, deal with a boss that has a woman in his office every hour, deal with ex husband, pick kid up, bring kid to work until shift is done, and go home" I smiled a you-know smile.

"Well hopefully it won't be that bad today. You better get going…I got you Edward's coffee and bagel." Angela used to work for Edward Cullen. The son of the famous Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle had made a hotel company that took over more than 50 businesses. I'm Edward's assistant, however I'm seeing myself more like a slave to him. He asks me to get the most stupidest things! Get him pie, lunch, pills, something strong to drank, condoms, a shirt! I'm not no damn servant that gives him everything at his command.

"Thanks Ang. I better go before it gets cold. Bye!" I waved off.

I got in my car and drove to the main place I will someday commit murder.

I was in my office sorting out the different hotels budget. I was debating if I should go to Edward and ask him how much money does he want to give them, for a spending limit. The real reason why I didn't want to go over there was because…

"EDWARD! OH! YES! YES!" Tanya screamed. She was the biggest slut out of the whole building. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a lot of makeup doesn't attract everybody.

_Do I really want to go over there…_

"Tanya keep your voice down!" Edward hissed.

You know it is not easy being right next to his office. I groaned and got up.

_Why not have some fun? Besides he did make me run across the street 5 times just because his order wasn't right._

_Knock, Knock!_

"Who the hell is it!" Edward snapped.

I giggled and opened the door. "Mr. Cullen I need to know what limit should the hotels have" I said and continued before he could say a word. "You have a meeting in five minutes. Your father is coming over at 12:00pm. Then you have another meeting at 3pm. Also, Mr. Emmett is coming over at 6pm."

Edward has a sexy jaw line, sexy wild hair, a perfect straight nose, and full lips. His hair is bronze and shines in the light. His eyes are emerald green and he has an amazing body.

"He sighed and got off of his couch. He had on his pants but not his shirt. Tanya only had on her underwear.

_Note to self: Do not Sit On That Couch_.

"This can't wait?" He glared at me.

"Edward!" Tanya whined.

"I'll just let it go. The hotels can go overbroad with money" I rolled my eyes and walked out. I went back into my office and sat down. I pulled out my hair and took off my glasses. I shook my hair and laid back. I only do this when I have time alone. I never dress like the other girls. I wear a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. I looked over at Melissa's baby picture. I smiled. Then my phone ranged.

"**Bella, babe what's up?"**A drunk Paul said over the phone. Paul was…is my ex husband. I divorced him because he cheated on me and he came home every night drunk. He made a bad influence on Melissa. He smoked, drank, cursed in front of Melissa, and he brought other women home when Melissa and I was there!

"What the Hell? Are you drunk again?" I hissed.

Then my door opened showing a very stressed out Edward with his shirt opened. "Isabella-"

I snapped at him and gave him the be quiet look. He just stared at me as if he never seen me before.

"**Bella I have been so lonely. I need you, in ways you don't understand. Let's forget about everything and just do it!" **Paul was so loud Edward heard him. **"You know you want this…"**

"You know what Paul? Do not call me again" I hissed.

"**Bella! Come on! I love you baby!" **He whined.

" You are drunk and I'm going to deal with this again" Last time this happen, it was in front of Melissa's room. Melissa was crying for me because Paul was shouting at me.

"**You still have Melissa? Maybe I should see her…"**

" Next time you call, it's a court order not to see Melissa, and a restraining order." I snapped my phone shut.

I sighed and looked up at him, "Can I help you Mr. Cullen?"

"Your Isabella, right?" He asked me. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Mr. Cullen…is there something you want?" My eye twitched.

"You…um…look different…"

"Because I never let my hair down and glasses off? Mr. Cullen what I do on my spear time is none of your business."

He leaned in to my face, "Isabella…you are a true beauty..."

"Pardon me?" I was ready to punch him in the face.

"Have these files done by 3:30." He pointed to the pile on my desk.

"We might have fun one day, Bella" He winked at me and walked out.

I groaned and looked at the clock…10:00am…urghh!


	2. Chapter 2

Now You See Me

EPOV

**Only 10:00am…Damn.**

I love my life. I love my job and my family. Sure I'm a player here and there, but hey what can I say? I'm a guy that has other options out there.

I mean, if I want a family I would have made one by now. I always wanted a baby girl to take care of and protect. A wife that takes care of me and knows when to put me in my place…you know a challenge. Every man needs one challenging woman in their life.

For right now I just want to be single and have as many girls as I can. Work is one of the easiest place to get them. Especially, since I'm their boss, even though it's my father's company. Carlisle Cullen.

The business was pass on in the family. If dad retires I get the business.

My older brother Emmett wanted to work with cars so dad didn't push him into the family business. My younger sister Alice became one the most famous fashion designer. I just decide to take over not only because it was pass on to me, but because I didn't know want I wanted. Besides, all these fine asses walking in and out of my office was good enough for me.

My mother Esme told me I shouldn't be playing girls, but hey, it's me!

Tanya is the main girl that wants to be my girlfriend, but she isn't like that. Sure, she wears the tight shirts and short skirts and had sex with almost every guy in the building, but there is no way I would want a girl like that, as my girlfriend.

I had almost every girl…except for one. My assistant Isabella Swan. She always has her hair in a bun, long sleeved shirts, glasses, and not to long not short skirts. Don't get me wrong she is pretty and respectful, but she doesn't seem the type to be a booty call. I tried hitting on her, but …she kicked me in the balls…in front of my dad. He didn't fire her, he said I deserved it. Actually he gave her a rise! Ever since then they have been buddies.

She is always interrupting my _private_ lessons. Like today, she walked in to talk to me about the money other hotels should have. I got to admit half of the time she is doing my job, but hey, I'm working too.

"Tanya you should leave" I sighed as I put my shirt back on.

"Edward! Just because your geeky assistant came in, doesn't me we have to stop!" Tanya whined as she got dressed. If I didn't know any better I say she was having a tough time getting in her clothes…even if she was skinny, they just seem to tight. "When are you going to be serious about us Edward?" she whispered in my ear.

"Tanya we both know that…will never happen" I smirked and pushed her out of the door. I heard her scream in frustration. I laughed. I then remember Isabella. I walked in her office.

"Isabella-" I hissed.

However, the woman in the chair was not her…at least I don't think so…she was beautiful. Her brown hair was out it looked almost…amber in the sunlight. Her big brown eyes was shinning with anger. I noticed her lips were pink and full. She was biting on her bottom lip. Pure amazing…until she snapped at me, "Shut up!" and gave me the be quiet look. Yep that was Isabella. She looks so beautiful.

I took noticed of the baby picture on her desk. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was pale and smiling. What a cute girl. A kind of girl that needs to be loved and protected. Sweet and innocent.

"You know what Paul?" Paul? Who the hell is Paul! "Don't call me again" She hissed at the man on the phone. He said something.

"You are drunk and I'm not going through with this again." I'm guessing ex-husband. He said something again and Isabella eyes went red.

"Next time you call me it's a court order and not to see Melissa and a restraining order!" She shut the phone hard. Baby daddy drama?

She took a deep breath and looked up at me with tired eyes. "Can I help you Mr. Cullen?"

Yeah take a break for awhile…

"Your…you are Isabella, right?" Why the hell did I ask that?...is she Isabella?

She looked at me as if I was stupid. Well I must be for asking her that dumb question!

"Is there something you want Mr. Cullen?" She looked like she was ready to punch me in the face.

"You…um…look different" I mumbled.

"Is it because I never let my hair out and take my glasses off? Mr. Cullen, what I do on my spear time is none of your business" She snapped.

I don't know what I was thinking, I was asking for a death wish from her, but I couldn't help it. I leaned in and said, "You are a true beauty…Isabella…." I meant it.

Her face went a little red, "Pardon me?" her eye twitched.

I quickly changed the subject and smirked, "Have these files done by 3:30pm" I point to files of all the hotels that went over budget last month.

She looked at me crazy and wide eyes. She is so hot when angry.

"We might have fun one day Isabella" I said and winked at her before walking out. I heard her groan and once I was in my office, I laughed.

Isabella was definitely a keeper. I looked at the clock. 10:00am. Damn still early.

I went over to my phone and dialed Emmett's number. Two rings and he picked up.

"**Yellow**?"

"Emmett! Bro we have to talk…" I smirked at Isabella's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Now You See Me: Daughter

I sighed. Could my life get anymore more stressful? It was now 3:00pm. I was delivering the papers Mr. Cullen wanted. I'm still trying to figure out what happened earlier. He acted as if I was a different person. Just because I make myself relax for a bit, doesn't change who I am. Not to mention, he has been watching me since. I sighed again and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He shouted.

I opened his door to see a blonde woman and Emmett. Emmett was bulky and tall. He was very good looking. He was like a big teddy bear with a dark side….only if you piss him off. I remember when I met Emmett. He was helping me get Mike Newton off my back. Mike was flirting with me and wouldn't take a hint. Emmett heard, and rescued me, by threatening that he will drown him in the nearest ocean. Ever since then he been like a brother to me. He even picked up Melissa a couple of times. She loves him.

The blonde woman, I never seen before turned her head and glared at me. _What's her problem?_

"Mr. Cullen, here is the papers you asked for. Is there anything else?" I glared at him before shooting a glance at the clock. _I got to pick up Mel, in 10 minutes._

"What's up, Bells?" Emmett patted me on the back.

I smiled, "Mel, would love to see you again."

"Doesn't she get out soon?"

"Yeah" I sighed and turned my attention back to my so called boss. "Mr. Cullen?" He was staring at my boobs again. He had done it a million times already.

My eye twitched, "Mr. Cullen my eyes are on my face not my chest."

He smirked and looked up at me. I wish I didn't say anything, but I didn't want him staring at my chest. I got lost in his eyes very quickly... He was hiding something.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind him staring at chest anyways…" The blonde chick snorted.

I turned around and glared at her, "I'm sorry, are you a new off and on chick?"

"FYI, I'm Emmett's girlfriend. I'm sure you would know who comes by here, since you are one of his sluts" She hissed.

"Look here b-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Rose, stop. Bella isn't one of them. She has a 5 year-old-daughter. Do you really think she will do that? Rose you can't judge people so easily." He walked over to Rose and rubbed her shoulders.

"If there isn't anything else, I'm going to pick up my child" I walked out the office beyond pissed off. I can't believe that woman judge me so easily. How dare she!

I was walking out of the building still pissed off, when all of a sudden a sliver Volvo came up next to me. I jumped back a little. The window rolled down showing Mr. Cullen's face.

"Mr. Cullen, what the hell?" I shouted.

"Let me give you a ride to your daughter's school."

"Why?" How did he even get down here so fast?

"Because one: Your car got broken into around 2pm earlier. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

What did he just say?

"I mean if you got hurt, then I'll get in trouble…" He said, but the comment didn't reach his eyes.

"Whatever…" I mumbled_. Bastard._

"Two: I want to see your daughter" He smirked.

"I bring my daughter to work every day. How could you not see her?"

"You do?" He raised a brow.

I sighed. I was not in the mood and I was _not_ going to be late picking up Melissa either. I got into the car and gave him directions.

"Drive." I snapped.

He smirked and started to drive. The car ride was quiet, but he kept looking me. It was annoying the hell out of me and making me crazy.

I snapped once we got to the stop light. "Mr. Cullen, if there is something you wanted to say, say it. On the other hand, stop staring at me! It's creepy!"

He smiled. "Edward."

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Edward" He flashed me a dazzle smile.

I groaned, "If I call you Edward, would you leave me in peace? Please?"

"Um…Nope."

I glared at him and he laughed. His hand reach over and turned on the radio before the light turned green.

"_Claude Debussy_…" I mumbled.

"You Know him?" Edward's eyes widen…_wait…Edward_?

"I listened to him when I was little. My mom played it all the time. I used to dance to this when I was little. It surprises me that I still remember. I haven't listen to it for…five years" I stared at the radio. Those were fun memories…

"I play the piano. First time I heard it…I was walking to school. I was no more than ten. I was walking by this studio and…I heard music. There was this small window, I always looked through. I saw a girl dancing. I watched her dance. I kept going there…until one day…they shut down the studio. I didn't see her anymore" Edward said.

"Did…you ever think…you might see her again?"

He shook his head and cut the car off. I looked out the window and saw the school.

I got out of the car and closed the door. I turned around and said, "Wait here."

He nodded.

I walked three feet away from the car when I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head around to find Edward staring at my ass. I snapped my fingers at him and he finally looked up and smirked. I glared at him.

I continued walking toward the school doors. I went up to the counter and asked for Melissa. Half of the kids had already left. Melissa came out with her hair bouncing up and down.

"Mommy!" She screamed and ran toward me.

I bent down and as soon as she jumped in my arms and I twirled her around.

"Ready to go?" I smiled at her.

"Yes!" She kissed my cheek.

I walked out with her in my arms and her bag in my hand and I walked to Edward's car.

"Mommy…who car is that?" Melissa pointed to the car.

"Mommy's car…got into some trouble so a…um…friend…brought mommy" I got stuck on the words because I wasn't sure what to call Edward.

"I want you to be nice to him, OK?"

"OK! Mommy got a boyfriend!" Melissa singed.

"I do not!" I don't know why my face went red.

I opened the door and buckled her up tight. Since there was no car seat I had to make it extra tight.

I shut the door and got in the car. Edward smiled and started the car.

"So Melissa, right?" Edward said.

"Yeppie!"

"What grade are you Melissa?"

"First grade."

"Oh, so you're not only pretty, but very smart. Just like your mommy" Edward smirked.

"Edward…" I glared at him.

"Are you mommy's boyfriend?" Melissa asked. You got to be kidding me? Didn't we go over this?

"Sadly no I'm not. I'm your mommy's boss."

"Are you the guy Ms. Jessica says go boom boom all the time?"

My eyes widen and Edward's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Sweetie…I thought I told not to go near her" My eye twitched.

"Well I was with Ms. Leah and she popped out of nowhere in Ms. Leah's office. They were arguing about how the boss did give her boom boom. Ms. Leah yelled at her to get out. I don't like Ms. Jessica, she looks at me like an alien" Melissa pouted.

I looked at Edward and gave him _I'm-going- to-kill_ look. Edward frowned and mouthed at me _'I'll deal with it'._

Somewhere inside me was happy and relieved, that he said that.

"Honey, if Ms. Jessica ever talks like that around you or another kid you tell me, OK?" I said.

"Yes mommy."

Once we got into the parking lot…Edward parked by my car…and it was fine.

"Edward I thought you said my car was-" He cut me off.

"I lied" he smirked as he came behind me.

My face went red as I faced him. He was so close. His voice….his eyes…

I was broken out of my daze by a giggle from Melissa. I groaned. _Damn…_


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter for **Now You See Me, **enjoy! I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was in my office making appointments for Edward. He has gotten many offers from people. He has gotten business partner offers, hotel locations, and advertisement. Edward never really agreed on the whole business partner ideas. The Volturi Company is an example. They offered Edward to become partners with them. However, Carlisle told Edward to refuse the offer not only because he did not trust them, but also because Carlisle use to be with The Volturi Company. Carlisle did not go into much detail with them; he told me another time. Anyway, many other business partners out there did not catch Edward or Carlisle's eye. They are very difficult people. However, they are worth working with, even though I hate to admit it.

"MOMMY!" Melissa screamed though my intercom.

I sighed, "What is Edward doing to my daughter?" I know that was not Melissa scream of her being scared. I heard that scream before when she saw Paul getting ready to hit me.

"MOMMY!" Melissa screamed again. That was her sugar rush scream. Edward must have given her something sweet.

I groaned and pressed the button. "E-Mr. Cullen, what did you give my daughter?"

There was silence before he spoke. "Just a chocolate bar..."

"What else?" She would not just be crazy over a chocolate bar.

"….A brownie….lollipop…Rose gave her a piece of cake…" That is it!

I jumped out of my seat and walked over to his office. Once I opened the door, Melissa was running in circles and jumping on the sofa.

"Melissa Alisha Swan, get your butt off that sofa, now!" I shouted.

She quickly got off the sofa and sat down on it. Her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"Bella, she was just having fun, chill!" Edward yelled at me.

I glared at him, "What if she fell, Edward? Or what if she slipped? I do not mind having her over here Edward since for some odd reason she likes you, but she can hurt herself Edward. I do not mind her having fun either, but she might get hurt, Edward! Don't tell a mother to chill when her daughter can get hurt, Cullen!" Edward flinched when I said the first part, of her falling.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Melissa ran over to me and hugged my leg while sobbing. I groaned. Now I'm the bad person!

I bent down and hugged her, "Sweetie, I know you are having fun, but you need to be careful, OK?" I brushed the tears away.

She sniffed, "Okay…"

Surprisingly that blonde chick from earlier, came over and smiled at her, "Mommy is right, Mel. You need to be more careful. Edward should have told you no jumping on the couch."

"Yeah…OK, Miss. Rose" she smiled a little.

"Go in the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up," I told her. Melissa nodded and went into the bathroom next to the window.

I got up and glared t both of them. "Are you two bi-polar or something?" they looked at me confused.

I pointed to Blondie, "You called me a slut earlier and accused me of sleeping with my some-reason-of-a-boss, and then you are siding with me? Also, you gave my daughter cake?"

She was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Look, I had no right to judge you. It is just that…Edward is a pig and the girls are mud! A pig + mud = happy moments!"

"Hey!" Edward shouted.

"I guess I understand…" I murmured.

"I'm sorry. You have an amazing daughter," Rose smiled. Yeah, I called her Rose.

"Thank you," I smiled before glaring at Edward. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bella…I'm sorry…I was being an idiot and I wasn't thinking…I just wanted her to have some fun" Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

My eye twitched, "If you don't get your hands off of me, I'll make sure you won't have fun anymore with a certain part of your body."

Edward smirked, but let me go. "Let me take you and Melissa out to dinner after work."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be nice to have company" He shrugged.

I looked at Rose, "Is this a trick?"

She giggled, "Probably, but your daughter is coming so it should be more interesting."

"Let's go with him, mommy!" Melissa came running out of the bathroom. "You said that if a friend you offers you to take you out, you take it!"

I hung my mouth open slightly…I groaned, "Okay!"

"Yeah!" Melissa shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, everybody knows cheating is wrong **but**, honestly some people need to mind their own business! Yes, it's wrong, it's cruel, it doesn't make any sense, it's hurtful, however it is good to forgive people. If the person who gotten cheated on forgives the cheater it just shows that the person who forgave, is why much better and more worth dating than the cheater. It doesn't matter if the person is famous, or rich, poor, ugly, beautiful, pretty, or even popular, people still needs to respect others private life. If they want to let their info out like that, that's their business!


End file.
